Lip Smoke
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: AU/LONGFIC/LIMA - Marinette trabaja como becaria de uno de los atelier (talleres) anexos a la compañía de modas Agreste. Por casualidad le toca cubrir el turno de la asistente de Gabriel Agreste y él le pide que lo ayude en la inspiración para nuevos diseños. ¿Qué pasa cuando una adolescente trabaja al lado de la persona que más admira? ¿Amor platónico o algo más serio?
1. Prólogo

En mis más oscuros pensamientos estaba esta idea, al releer el manga de Lip Smoke (que es el mismo título del fic) me decidí a escribir una especie de adaptación. Espero que lo disfruten y recomienden ampliamente :D

.

Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad intelectual ni similar, pertenece a Thomas Astruc y ZAGTOON. Lip Smoke pertenece a Mai Nishikata.

.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **LIP SMOKE**_

 _ **PRÓLOGO**_

.

– ¡Me gustas, por favor sal conmigo! – Esas fueron las enérgicas palabras de una chica.

.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, una adolescente de apenas 15 años con un cabello negro azulado y unos bellos ojos color cielo estaba confesándose a su amor platónico Adrien Agreste, su compañero de clases, el alumno ideal y modelo de ropa casual de mirada esmeralda y melena rubia.

.

– Lo siento, pero no puedo corresponderte. – Respondió apenado el muchacho.

– Je, je, je, je, no te preocupes. Ya pensaba que esto pasaría. – Ella le dedicó una media sonrisa y salió corriendo de aquel lugar.

.

No quiso ir a su casa, fue al parque más lejano que conocía y lloró amargamente el rechazo de su primer y único amor. Mientras aquellas gotas salinas descendían hasta su barbilla, sacó su cuaderno de diseños para dibujar un atuendo que representara todo lo que sentí en ese momento; una camisa corta asimétrica de color humo, un blazer rosa con manchas cafés, un pantalón pesquero ajustado negro con una flor desojada y sus respectivos pétalos en el dobladillo inferior, y finalmente unos flats con terminación en punta de color rosa con motas grises.

Suspiró pesado y en ese momento notó que un hombre que no conocía estaba sentada junto a ella observando detenidamente su dibujo. Su cabello era blanco, pero no necesariamente por canas parecía que lo había decolorado, portaba un traje blanco con todo y corbata, además de unos anteojos rojos de pasta que lo hacían ver formal. No parecía tener más allá de 30 años, pero seguro que era mucho más grande; simplemente no aparentaba esa edad.

.

– Tu diseño es realmente sorprendente. – La felicitó el señor.

– Gra-gracias. – Estaba apenada, era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así.

– Toma, puede que esto te sea de ayuda ahora mismo. – Le extendió una tarjeta negra con una orilla morada tornasol.

.

Marinette la tomó algo dudosa para luego ver como aquella persona se retiraba del lugar. Dio la vuelta a aquel pedazo de cartón y leyó:

.

 _Gabriel Agreste_

 _Diseño de modas_

 _Atelier_

 _(XX) XXX – XXX - XXXX_

.

Fue corriendo a su casa y no dudó en comunicarse al teléfono. Una corazonada le decía que ese sería el lugar perfecto para ella.

.

 _ **. . .**_

.

Dos años después Marinette trabajaba como becaria de una de las empresas subalternas de la compañía de diseño de modas de aquel hombre que la había felicitado por su arduo trabajo como novata. Desde ese día no había vuelto a saber él o del chico al que se había confesado. Del primero quería saber porque aquel día espero a que terminara y, del segundo, se felicitaba por no haberle visto ni una vez más.

.

– ¡Marinette! – Le llamó uno de sus supervisores.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Necesitamos que suplas a una asistente del señor Gabriel. – Escuchar aquellas palabras le dieron un escalofrío que más que desagradarle le generaba cierta excitación. – Sólo será por una semana, ¿podrás con ello?

– ¡Claro que sí!

.

 _ **Continuará…**_

.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

.

De primera mano les aviso que este es un AU donde no existen los Miraculous :3 Así que no esperen ver algo de ello por aquí uvu)r Y por otro lado les digo que Marinette tiene 17 y Gabriel aproximadamente 45 owo)/ ¡Nos vemos!


	2. Tabaco

¡Chan, chan! Ya comienza lo bueno de la historia…

.

Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad intelectual ni similar, pertenece a Thomas Astruc y ZAGTOON. Lip Smoke pertenece a Mai Nishikata.

.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **LIP SMOKE**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO I**_

 _ **TABACO**_

.

El nerviosismo corría por todo el cuerpo de Marinette, sobre todo porque estaba justo frente a la entrada de la mansión de aquel hombre que tanto anhelaba ver. La reja del lugar le había permitido entrar y ahora estaba frente a la enorme puerta.

Rápidamente apretó un interruptor que se encontrada junto a aquel objeto que la separada de su sueño. Al poco tiempo alguien que no esperaba abrió. Era muy parecido al varón que conoció, pero estaba completamente despeinado, tenía el torso desnudo, una barba de tres días enmarcaba unas facciones ligeramente demacradas y fumaba, dándole un toque muy desaliñado. ¿Quién era aquella persona que profanaba el hogar de la persona que admiraba?

.

– ¿Sí? – Preguntó aquel vagabundo.

– Yo… – Tragó saliva, no tenía por qué tartamudear con un hombre así frente a ella. – Soy una becaria del _atelier_ de la empresa Agreste. Busco a su presidente, el señor Gabriel Agreste para entregarle unos documentos.

.

 _Apesta a tabaco._

.

Aquella persona se acercó a la estudiante mirándola directo a los ojos, como si intentase ver a través de ella y así pudiera saber si le mentía o no. Ella mantuvo la mirada firme, no movió ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo; no se vería intimidada por una persona tan mediocre. Sentía su respiración muy cerca, parecía que la quería besar. Aun así, ninguno se movió.

.

– No lo entiendo. – Habló el tipo por segunda vez.

.

 _Está comenzando a ser hartante._

.

La muchachita sacó su celular amenazando con llamar a la policía, lo que hizo que aquel individuo intentará disculparse o explicar a gritos toda la situación que se estaba presentando pero ella no pensaba darle esa oportunidad.

.

– ¡Lo siento, lo siento! De verdad no lo tomes a mal, es sólo que estoy en un apuro ahora mismo.

– Eso es lo que los vagabundos dicen cuando se les descubre.

– ¡Lo digo de verdad! – Aseguró moviendo desesperadamente sus brazos. – ¡T-tengo mis razones!

– ¿Razones?

– ¡Sí, sí!

– Disculpe señor Agreste. – Una voz femenina y algo seductora hizo que la joven mirada al su lugar de origen. – Se ha terminado el tiempo, así que me voy.

.

Una mujer de cabello rojizo largo y ondulado, cuerpo esbelto y maquillaje provocativo se disponía a salir. A diferencia de Marinette que portaba el uniforme de trabajo que casi parecía un uniforme escolar japonés, aquella fémina usaba un vestido negro de escote pronunciado, ceñido a su cuerpo voluminoso, acompañado de algunos accesorios en plata, un bolso de mano blanco y unas zapatillas de tipo _pump_ rojas.

.

– ¡Oh, sí! Toma tu pago, Tikki.

– Gracias. – Agradeció la mujer que parecía llamarse Tikki con una enorme sonrisa.

.

 _¿Esto es uno de esos "asuntos de adultos"?_

.

– ¡Oh! Que chica tan linda. – La pelirroja se atrevió a elogiar a la becaria. – Señor Agreste, debería de darle vergüenza.

– Ella trabaja para mí. – Se detuvo por un momento. – Bueno, para la empresa que es mía. Ella es sólo una becaria.

.

La mencionada tenía una mala cara, como si creyese que lo que parecía que hacía con esa mujer sería parte de ese trabajo que también tuviese que hacer con el mayor ejecutivo. ¿De verdad ese era el hombre que llevaba admirando por tanto tiempo? Seguro él también pensaba en esas cosas, era natural.

.

– Nos vemos la próxima. – Se despidió aquella mujer escultural. – Esperaré tu llamada.

.

Marinette sacó de nuevo su celular donde había tecleado el número de emergencia para pedir una patrulla. Después levantó la mirada y le dio la oportunidad de hablar aquel hombre.

.

– Te preguntas que hacía esa mujer aquí, ¿no es así?

– …

– Verás… – Un enorme suspiro masculino se escuchó. – Estoy incursionando en nuevas áreas de la moda y es por ello que he decidido participar en ciertos eventos que giran sobre una temática en particular. El tema más próximo es el de un beso inocente.

– ¿Un beso inocente?

– Sí. – Afirmó recuperando la compostura. – Entiendo que suena como un tema que podría no estar relacionado directamente con la moda, pero ese reto es el reto para un diseñador profesional para mí.

– ¿No cree que se presiona demasiado?

– Puede que sí, después de todo soy un hombre que está en los cuarentas. – Rascó un poco detrás de su nuca apenado por sus palabras. – Desgraciadamente son viudo. Y es lógico que hace mucho que no beso a nadie, he olvidado lo que un beso inocente podría significar.

.

Gabriel la observó detenidamente, puede que ella tuviera la respuesta.

.

– Creo que actualmente eres un ángel que descendió para ayudar a este hombre en apuros.

– ¿Eh?

– Eres joven, una estudiante de instituto. No es difícil de decir que estás en una etapa en la que un beso inocente lo conoces bien. – La tomó descaradamente de la barbilla. – Seré directo. Quiero que me ayuden a recordar ese sentimiento. Claro que te pagaré por este trabajo.

– Tch. – Se sintió asqueada y de alguna forma acosada por esa actitud que le mostraban. – Ni de broma lo acepto.

– ¡Te pagaré 2000 euros por hora!

– No crea que estoy necesitada.

.

Apartó aquella mano, tiró los documentos en el piso y se giró para retirarse.

.

– Aun tengo dos condiciones. – Le gritó. – La primera es que si aceptas podrás ver como trabajo en casa y la segunda, aquella que seguro consideras más importante…

.

Ella se detuvo y se atrevió a verle desafiante, esperando que toda su palabrería no fuese una trampa o algún engaño.

.

– No te pondré ni un dedo encima.

– ¿Q-qué has dicho?

– Que no te pondré ni un dedo encima.

– No, lo otro.

– ¿Qué? – Parpadeo por unos segundos. – Podrás ver como trabajo en casa.

.

Esas eran las palabras que la había conquistado. Así podría saber si su admiración valía la pena, podría conocer el trabajo de un verdadero diseñador de modas que era reconocido de forma internacional, ¿podría mostrarle que tanto ha mejorado en todo ese tiempo?

.

– Está bien. – La ojiazul regresó y se acercó mucho al varón. – Acepto.

– ¡Grac…!

– Yo, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, becaría de uno de los _atelier_ asociados a la empresa Agreste y estudiante de instituto, aceptaré un pago de 50 euros por hora ya que necesito ayudar a mis padres con el pago de mi universidad. – Tomó aire. – Usted tendrá que informar a mis superiores que el tiempo que tendría que suplir a la chica que trabajaba con usted se alargará y que por ende no iré al edificio, vendré directamente a su mansión; mientras tanto yo notificaré a mis padres de que estoy trabajando directamente con el ejecutivo de la empresa.

– … – Aquel hombre no tenía palabras, pero sonreí con satisfacción.

– ¿Tenemos un trato, señor Agreste?

– Claro que sí, señorita Dupain. – Tomó la mano de la joven y la besó en señal de cierre.

.

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **.**_

El empresario le pidió que se vieran en la zona comercial de parís, la única instrucción era estar en aquel lugar a la hora indicada. No sabía que es lo que harían. Aquel día era sábado y ya que no tendría que ir a la escuela se tomó su tiempo para arreglarse, aunque saliera con una persona mayor no quería pasar desapercibida por los chicos de su edad.

Era pleno verano por lo que se decidió por un vestido rosa de tirantes, unas sandalias doradas y una mariconera blanca con hebillas doradas. Su cabello decidió dejarlo suelto. Tomó el subterráneo y estuvo ahí. Mientras esperaba sacó una revista de moda donde venía un artículo que habían realizado a Gabriel Agreste. En las fotos de aquel material impreso se veía completamente diferente al hombre que ya iba llegando.

Demasiado casual para su gusto. Pantalón deslavado de mezclilla, tenis blanco y camisa azul cielo. Igual llevaba el cabello alborotado como la última vez. Eso sí, pudo notar que portaba unos anteojos con un armazón tan delgado que parecía no traer ninguno. Repito, demasiado casual.

.

– Oh, ¿llevas esperando mucho señorita Dupain? – Preguntó el peliblanco. – ¡Oh!

– E-esto…

– ¿Acaso te gusta mi trabajo? – Preguntó el hombre asomándose en la página que Marinette veía.

– Lo conozco desde hace tiempo. – Le mostró la siguiente página. – Así que ese tema es para su nueva línea de lencería.

– Pensé que si te decía te negarías…

– Si, seguramente.

– Que honesta.

– Bien, ¿qué debo hacer? – Cerró la revista para guardarla en su bolso. Colocó sus manos en la cintura como retando al hombre. – Vamos, dime.

– ¿Aun así lo harás? ¡Gracias al cielo!

– Dígame rápido o me iré.

– No tienes que darle muchas vueltas al asunto. – Una cálida sonrisa apareció en el rostro varonil. – ¿Puede dedicar unos cuantos días a simplemente pasar el rato conmigo?

– ¿Eso es todo? – Su mirada demostraba la gran sorpresa ante las palabras de su acompañante. – ¿Es lo único que quieres?

– Sí.

.

Esas fueron las palabras del ejecutivo antes de caminar hacía una cafetería cercana a la zona de boutiques. Era bastante amplia y a pesar de la gran cantidad de gente que había en las tiendas, ninguna parecía interesada en aquel lugar; se encontraba casi desolado, lo que les permitió hablar sin problemas.

.

– Qué agradable es poder tomar el té con una estudiante de instituto. – Exclamó el hombre totalmente relajado.

– Es mi trabajo. – Respondió su acompañante seria. – Por cierto, ¿no deberíamos sentarnos en el balcón ya que es la sección de fumadores?

– No, todo está bien aquí. Soy un caballero y no quiero que te sientas incómoda por el calor que se siente fuera.

– Oh, ¿de verdad?

– ¡Oh! – Él movió su rostro.

.

La parisina le prestó atención. Había dejado de verla, ahora su mirada se posaba sobre una joven rubia de buenas proporciones, aquel hombre susurraba lo que parecían ser las medidas de calculaba de ella. Y así fue con otra joven de cabello teñido. Después una madre que cargaba a su hijo pequeño. La sonrisa y la emoción de aquel ser eran incomparables, para Marinette eso sólo significaba que era un pervertido al imaginarlas en ropa interior.

Esa fueron sus tortuosas tres horas bebiendo una bebida tras otra. Aquel varón de vez en cuando tomaba notas en su Smartphone sin dejar de apartar los ojos de su objetivo. Tras ese tiempo que fue notificado por una alarma, acordaron verse dos días después en otro lugar después de que la jovencita terminase sus deberes escolares, de parte de ella no había ninguna objeción.

.

– Me pregunto si en algún momento dejará de pensar en cosas pervertidas… – Hablaba para sí mientras se iba por su cuenta. – Señor Agreste, usted no es quien yo imaginaba.

.

 _ **. . .**_

.

– ¡Wow! Con que un uniforme. – La mirada de él se posaba en los primeros botones de la camisa de la chica que eran cubiertos por el saco. – Son peligrosos.

– No entiendo porque. Yo llevaba mi uniforme cuando nos conocimos.

– Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Pero ahora es diferente.

– ¿En qué?

– Un escenario después de clases es maravilloso. Una chica que quiere sorprender a su novio en su primera vez, mostrarle su cuerpo adornado de bella ropa que resalte sus virtudes físicas.

– Veo que usted no se contiene.

– Y no tendría por qué. – Afirmó seguro. – El cuerpo humano y las expresiones que denota con lo que usa no son algo extraño y pudoroso. Son cosas naturales aunadas a los sentimientos que se tienen y expresan.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer hoy? – Cuestionó sin importarle la palabrería.

– Bueno, hay un lugar al que deseo ir con una estudiante como tú. – Su perfil se mostró afilado. – Será ideal verte al natural.

.

El cuerpo de la chica se tensó, pero no dijo nada e intentó reaccionar de forma natural. Asintió y lo siguió. Era alguien que admiraba, por lo tanto no debía de sentirse intimidada por ese nuevo lugar y tampoco mostrarse como era.

.

– Una atmosfera juvenil, ¡justo aquí! – Habló firme dentro de la zona de lectura de la biblioteca pública. – Ve a buscar tu libro favorito o sólo estudia.

– Vale. – Aceptó yendo a dejar su mochila y su saco en uno de los lockers del lugar.

.

Al parecer ella estaba generando un doble sentido a cada expresión que pronunciaban los labios de aquel ser humano que la había contratado personalmente. No era del todo justo, pero también era válido desconfiar de alguien que recién conocía.

Por un minuto lo observó cuando se alejó de ella por un largo pasillo, buscando un libro que sólo él conocía. ¿Arte? ¿Literatura clásica? ¿Moda? ¿Historia? No tenía la menor idea, pero tan sólo verlo con un semblante de seriedad y observación provocó que el corazón de la muchacha diera un salto diferente a los usuales, mientras sus piernas temblaban ligeramente. Parpadeo varias veces y realizó la tarea que se le había indicado, caminó cerca de otros estantes y tomó un libro de matemáticas diferencial; aprovecharía ese tiempo para completar su tarea.

Regresó a la zona de lectura y se sentó frente a su jefe, no hizo ningún ruido más que el del movimiento de la silla. Sacó sus apuntes y comenzó a realizar los ejercicios que tenía pendientes. Pero algo la dejaba intranquila y se lo quitaría de encima.

.

– Señor Agreste. – El modista la miró atento. – Incluido usted, ¿todos los hombres piensan en cosas eróticas, cosas que se relaciones a la lencería como la que usted diseña?

– ¿Cosas eróticas?

– No creo que tenga que explicarlo.

– Sí, por supuesto.

– Al menos podría negarlo un poco.

– Creo que debes de entender que el erotismo y la lujuria son dos cosas completamente distintas y que estás bastante alejadas la una de la otra. – Respiró profundo para continuar. – Es claro que en mi trabajo debo de pensar en todo lo que implica que una mujer use ese tipo de prendas. Pensar en cómo su amante se regocija al ver que ella ha pensado en él o ella, incluso en como la mujer se siente con cierto dominio de su cuerpo que la hacen sentir mejo y que la pueden encaminar a complacerse tanto a ella como a otros.

– … – Marinette no comprendía.

– Este trabajo es mi vocación, no sólo por este tipo de diseños, sino por todos en general. Pero con este… – Uno de sus dedos rozaba su labio inferior. – Puedo imaginar la sensación de la tela sobre su piel, la suavidad, el aroma, el calor. Sus expresiones, lo que piensan, las voces. Es como si yo fuese ellas o su amante; puedo sentir sus ojos, mirándome…

.

Ella fue absorbida por esa mirada que parecía lasciva, pero que sólo era la mirada de una persona que describía con pasión su oficio. Más eso bastó para que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran y su cuerpo respondiera de formas que no se imaginaba. Frunció el ceño y torció la boca, luego giró su rostro. Esta molesta, pero no con él, sino con ella misma.

.

– ¡L-lo siento! – Era la primera vez que le veía nervioso. – Supongo que te incomodan este tipo de cosas que pasan por un viejo como yo, ¿verdad? Por favor, no dejes el trabajo.

– No lo haré. – Ella habló lento, para no mostrar lo irritada que se encontraba. – Es tu trabajo. Está bien que profundices tanto en ello.

– ¡No debes hacer eso! – A lo lejos se escuchó una voz femenina, madura. – ¡Cuidado!

.

Sobre la becaría había caído un juego de manzana que sin querer había tirado un niño que había escapado del cuidado de su madre, el cual se había tropezado. El pequeño se mostró asustado, no tanto por mojar a la chica sino más bien porque su jugo se había perdido.

.

– ¡Lo siento mucho! – Exclamó la madre del niño que había corrido a donde había sucedido el accidente.

– ¡M-mi jugo! – Lloraba por lo bajo el chiquillo.

– De verdad lo siento mucho. Mi hijo no me hizo caso y siguió corriendo. – La mujer seguía disculpándose. – ¡Pagaré por la limpieza!

– No se preocupe. – Al fin la chica cruzó palabras. – Puedo lavarlo yo misma.

.

Del otro lado de la biblioteca había algunos chicos que volteaban a ver a Marinette, cuchicheaban y se reían sin apartar la vista de ella. ¿Qué era tan divertido para ellos? No importaba, pues en un segundo ella ya tenía el saco que antes portaba el diseñador y se la llevaba a la los baños del edificio.

.

– Ven aquí.

– ¿Eh?

.

Ella no objetó y mientras era llevaba los ruidos habían cesado a su alrededor.

.

– Lamento haberte tocado. – Ella bufó con esas palabras. – Llamaré a una de mis asistentes para que te traigan una blusa. Limpiate mientras y espera aquí para que no pilles un resfriado.

– No tenía que ir tan lejos. – Se retiró la prenda que le quedaba grande. – Huele a tabaco…

.

Se vio en el espejo y fue cuando notó que el jugo había caído sobre toda la parte delantera de su camisa, haciendo que se viera su brasier que era de un color rosa con puntos blancos. Se sintió apenada e inconscientemente se volvió a colocar el saco de su acompañante. Él la sacó rápido de ahí ya que los chicos del fondo sólo la veían con ojos lujuriosos, mientras que él… Sólo la cuido como lo hubiera hecho con su hija. Eso de alguna forma le hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho.

.

– Disculpe.

– ¡Perdón! – Seguro era otra persona que necesitaba ir al baño, por lo que abrió la puerta.

– El señor Agreste me pidió que le entregará esto. – Una mujer mayor que ella de cabello negro recogido con un mechó rojo en su flequillo, le entregó una bolsa de papel de una boutique reconocida. – Tómelo.

– ¡Ah sí! Gracias.

.

Enseguida la sujetó, la mujer se fue. Ella volvió a cerrar las puertas del baño y se cambió de ropa. La modeló un poco para sí misma en el espejo era un modelo igual al escolar pero le quedaba mejor, más entallada. ¿Cómo había sabido su talla? Bueno, tal vez era la habilidad de un diseñador experto como él.

Salió de ahí y ya era esperada por el director de la empresa de modas Agreste, el cual cargaba su mochila y su saco escolar. No dijo ni una palabra, pero tomó sus cosas, luego salieron de ahí y comenzaron a caminar por las calles aledañas.

.

– Señor Agreste, muchas gracias. – Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas. – P-por la ropa.

– El que sea capaz de dar las gracias es prueba de que es una buena mujer, señorita Dupain.

– Lamento haber dudado de usted.

– ¿A qué se refiere?

– Nada en especial…

– Bueno, supongo que tendrás tus razones.

– Por cierto, aun me debe algo.

– ¿Algo?

– Si, usted me dijo que podría ver cómo trabaja.

– ¡Oh! Eso…

– Sí, eso.

– ¿Quieres ir ahora? – Le preguntó como queriendo persuadirla.

– Sí.

– ¿No crees que sería mejor mañana? Ya es tarde.

– No. – Se colocó frente a él. – Quiero ir ahora.

– ¿Y tus padres?

– Usualmente salía a las nueve de la noche del taller, no hay problema. Además, es probable que usted me regrese a casa.

– Tienes razón.

.

Levantó un poco la mano, haciendo una seña con sus dedos anular e índice. Hizo ella se detuviera y en unos minutos ya estaba junto a ellos un vehículo último modelo con todo y conductor. Primero entró ella del lado de la acera quedándose quieta, estática; por el otro lado entro él, recién se sentaba había cruzado las piernas para ver por la ventana.

Verlo tan tranquilo, era un espectáculo único y digno de admirar. A pesar de que su rostro mostraba el paso de los años, sus facciones seguían siendo finas y duras, con una belleza masculina inimaginable.

Llegaron frente a la mansión del hombre, pasaron la gran entrada que servía como filtro de visitante. La estudiante se tensó, por un momento creyó que le harían algo, pero sus ideas locas fueron interrumpidas.

.

– En mi casa es donde mejor trabajo.

.

Bajaron del automóvil. Ella sólo siguió al parisino por los pasillos del lugar en completo silencio. Apenas entró se sintió en el mismo cielo. Cientos de telas, máquinas de coser sencillas, industrial, enormes tapetes de corte, maniquíes desnudos, otros con ropa, algunos ajustables a diversas tallas, fotos de modelos, de sus colecciones, accesorios. Se podría encontrar todo tipo de aparatos o cosas para hacer lo que muchos llamaban moda en diferentes cosas.

En aquella habitación enorme, ella se veía como una niña. No tocaba nada, ni decía nada, sólo observaba todo, atenta, desde un punto central. Prestaba atención a cada minúsculo detalle, generando cientos de ideas en su mente. Quería que ese fuera su futuro.

.

– ¿Te gustaría probarte una de mis nuevas creaciones?

– ¡Claro! – Era la primera vez que se veían tan feliz y animada.

.

El hombre le extendió un vestido carmín, rojo y negro, largo. No le prestó la atención y simplemente corrió tras una cortina para cambiarse. Salió y ya estaban preparadas las zapatillas, unos guantes y otros accesorios para ella. Al final se observó en el espejo, parecía una persona más madura. Todo el vestuario era magnífico.

El vestido era largo, con dos secciones de tela que se separaban en bajo a la cadera; la superior era de un rojo quemado con un hombro descubierto, el otro tenía un tirante que concluía en un collar de la misma tela. Abajo era una tela roja con puntos negro, simulando el patrón de una Catarina. En su cadera una flor carmín se posaba, similar a la de su cabello que combinaba ambas telas y que sujetaba su cabello en una coleta de lado. Sus brazos eran cubiertos por unos guantes muy largos. Las zapatillas eran negras, con una plataforma y tacón rojos. Y por último un antifaz con el singular patrón estaba colocado en su rostro.

.

– Oh mi… – Estaba sin palabras, era otra persona.

– Sabía que le quedaría perfecto, señorita Dupain.

– ¡Gracias! – Corrió a abrazarle.

– ¿Le molestaría si tomo unas fotografías?

– ¿A mí?

– Claro, sólo es un modelaje normal.

.

Asintió con mucha pena, pero le agradaba mucho la idea de tener su atención. Salieron del lugar y se dirigieron al balcón de la habitación del hombre para hacer las fotos en el atardecer. Tras unos cuantos minutos, ella notó a alguien muy conocido a las espaldas de su jefe.

.

– ¿Papá?

– ¡Adrien! – El hombre volteó y abrazó al que parecía ser su hijo. – Que bueno que llegaste, quería presentarte a Marinette.

– ¡Lo sabía! Por un momento no pude reconocerte con ese antifaz.

– ¿La conoces? – Le cuestionó el peliblanco.

– ¿Acaso eres una prostituta?

– ¿Qué? – Gritó desesperada la jovencita.

– ¡Adrien, no digas algo así! – Le reprendió el mayor.

– No es mi culpa que ese tipo de personas sean comunes de encontrar seguido en tu habitación. – Rio el muchacho. – Bueno, no diré nada más. Sólo expresé lo que parecía.

– De todas formas, ¿se conocen?

– Sí. – Respondieron los jóvenes al unísono. Ella se mostró roja de ira, mientras que él tronó la lengua.

– íbamos a la misma secundaria. – Continuó ella. – Me confesé antes de cambiar al bachillerato, pero…

– La rechacé.

.

Un silencio incómodo se formó en aquel lugar, pero no había mucho que hacer.

.

– Hace mucho tiempo que no te había visto. – Trató de ablandar el asunto ella.

– Estoy cursando el instituto en Italia, pero vengo algunos fines de semana a casa, sobre todo porque trabajo modelando la ropa de mi papá al igual que sus… amigas.

– Adrien, ella… – Gabriel intentó detenerlos.

– No te burles de mí, no soy la misma chica que conociste hace años.

– Ya veo… ¿Entonces tengo que creer que estás saliendo con mi padre? – El rubio reía de forma nerviosa. – ¿Ahora resulta que tu gusto cambió? ¿Ahora te van los hombres mayores? ¿Acaso ya han hecho _esas cosas_?

– No, Adrien… – El ejecutivo estaba nervioso por tanta pregunta acusativa de su hijo. – Lo has malinterpretado tod…

– Señor Agreste… – Le habló la muchacha. – Lo siento. – Estaba al borde del llanto.

.

Antes de darse cuenta de que la chica ya estaba besándole, sus ojos se posaban sobre la mirada atónita de su primogénito. Regresó al momento, aquel beso era torpe, suave contra lo áspero de sus labios secos por los años de fumador que llevaba. La mano de ella lo sujetaba fuertemente de la mejilla, buscando que no se fuera, es por ello que él sujeto esa pequeña mano, dándole seguridad. Ella se tranquilizó, abriendo sus labios y permitiendo que profundizara. Sus lágrimas se mezclaron entre sus largas pestañas.

.

 _Amargo…_

.

– ¡Padre! – Le gritó. – T-tú… ¡Tú no puedes ir haciendo eso con cualquier chica por ahí!

.

Lo único que el menor obtuvo como respuesta fue una severa mirada de aquel que no se separaba de la jovencita.

.

– Así están las cosas. – Habló fríamente la hija de los Dupain-Cheng, siendo protegida por Gabriel Agreste. – Ahora, discúlpanos.

.

Empujó al chico y cerró la puerta de la alcoba del dueño del gran imperio de moda en todo Paris.

.

 _ **. . .**_

.

– Me disculpo, señorita Marinette. – Dijo el hombre que conducía un auto deportivo, estacionado a unos metros de la casa de la mencionada. – Te he puesto en una situación incómoda, ¿no es verdad? Adrien se comportó como un idiota. Además… Creo que me dejé llevar un poco.

– No, para nada. – La personalidad tranquila de la fémina había regresado, aunque un leve carmín adornaba sus mejillas. – En realidad creo que fue lo contrario, usted espero a que me tranquilizara para que él no sospechara nada, así que gracias.

– No tienes que agradecerme. Después de todo besaste a un viejo como yo.

– No importa, aunque… – Se quedó en pose pensativa, decidiendo si decirle no. – Bueno, ese fue mi primer beso. No fue desagradable como pensaba, quizás sólo un poco exagerado.

– ¿De verdad? – Estaba feliz. – Espera… – Giró su rostro pálido. – ¿T-tú primer beso? – Al tartamudear se parecía mucho a su hijo.

– Sí. – Ella salió del vehículo. – Ya debo de entrar a casa, adiós.

– ¡Espera!

.

 _Mi primer beso…_

.

– ¿Lo dices en serio? – Intentaba detenerla.

– Ya dije que sí. – Ella se asomó por la ventana.

– ¿Cómo se supone que debería de asumir la responsabilidad?

– No tienes que responsabilizarte de nada. – Sonrió de lado y encogió los hombros. – Después de todo fui yo quien te besó.

– Pero…

– Ve a diseñar. Debes entregar en tres días, ¿no?

– S-sí, sí, pero… ¡Marinette!

– Me voy, adíos.

.

… _Sabía a tabaco._

.

 _ **Continuará…**_

.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

.

Muchas gracias a quienes esperaron la continuación de este fic :') Me ha encantado escribir cada una de las palabras de este capítulo 3 No pensé que iba a continuar tan rápido este fanfic, pero fue mejor recibido de lo que yo creía owo Iré lento, ya que sólo tendrá cuatro capítulos y un epílogo ;) ¡Saludos!


	3. Cita

¡Al fin he regresado con más GabriNette para nuestros corazones y emociones! 3

.

Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad intelectual ni similar, pertenece a Thomas Astruc y ZAGTOON. Lip Smoke pertenece a Mai Nishikata.

.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **LIP SMOKE**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO II**_

 _ **CITA**_

.

 _Ese beso para mantener las apariencias sabía a tabaco._

.

No importaba que desde ese día habían pasado alrededor de tres meses, seguía recordándolo tan claro y vivo como en ese momento. Las cosquillas en sus labios, la presión de la mirada de Adrien sobre ellos y ese sabor a tabaco de los labios de la persona que más admiraba. Con solo recordarlo sentía que su corazón daba un vuelco.

.

– Seguro sólo es porque es Gabriel Agreste. – Habló para sí misma la chica que iba saliendo de su lugar de trabajo. – Dios… – Suspiró un poco pesado deteniéndose a unos pocos pasos.

– Señorita Dupain.

.

Giró su cuerpo por completó, detrás de ella estaba aquel hombre que tanto rondaba sus sueños nocturnos y pensamientos diurno. La saludó con un gesto sencillo para acercarse a ella, quien estaba estática sin muestra de alguna emoción en su rostro. Hacía un tiempo que ya no se veían y eso le estaba mortificando un poco mentalmente.

.

– Buenas tardes. – El hombre ya estaba a menos de un metro de ella.

– Buenas tardes, señor Agreste.

– Lamento esto, pero…

– Acepto.

– Pero… – Hizo una mueca con cierta inconformidad. – Aun no he dicho nada.

– No importa. – Ella sonrió burlona. – Usted ha demostrado que me respeta y respeta el trato al que siempre llegamos.

– Siempre me sorprende, señorita Dupain.

.

Ella se mostró segura frente a él, a pesar de eso dio un paso atrás con el objetivo de visualizarlo más ampliamente. Buscaba satisfacer un deseo visual por la estética que aquel hombre siempre mantenía con la armonía de su vestimenta.

.

– ¿Y cuál es el tema esta vez? – Preguntó ansiosa la chica.

– Diferencia de edad. – Ahora él era quien mostraba una sonrisa burlona, todo debido a la sorpresa de la presente. – Gracias de antemano. – No podía mostrarse altanero ante ella, por lo que jugó un poco con su cabello. – Debo admitir que me has salvado la vida, hace mucho que no he salido con nadie y no recuerdo mucho de esto. Tu sabes, mi esposa…

– Sí…

.

La azabache sintió una punzada en el pecho. Debía admitir que, aunque ya sabía ese tipo de cosas de su diseñador favorito, no era el momento en que quisiera recordar esos detalles. Empezaba a ser molesto esto que parecía sentir. Respiró profundo y mejor se despidió.

.

– Bueno, lo estaré esperando. – Comenzó a caminar de espaldas. – Cuando llegue el momento, acompáñeme como un novio adulto debería hacerlo con su joven novia. Nos vemos.

.

 _ **. . .**_

.

Aquel sábado era algo caluroso, así que había decidido vestir ligera. Una blusa semitransparente en color melón, con otra blanca de tirantes debajo para no mostrar demasiado, un short de mezclilla que se notaba personalizado y unos tenis blancos. Esperaba con ciertas ansias que el hombre que admiraba llegara por ella.

El ajetreo en la parte baja de su casa era bastante normal, después de todo sus padres tenían una panadería que siempre se encontraba solicitada por diversas personas. Las pláticas casuales entre ellos y los clientes eran muy habituales, gracias a ello Marinette también conocía a diversas personas de la ciudad.

.

– Es un placer que usted personalmente venga por nuestra hija para el trabajo. – Su padre parecía un poco incómoda al decir aquello.

.

¿Qué se supone que estaba pasando allí abajo? Tomó su bolso de mano y bajo a toda velocidad hasta la planta baja.

.

– Espero que ella no le cause ningún problema, después de todo suele ser un poco torpe. – Rio Sabine Cheng.

– Claro que no, ella es muy buena en el taller y las reuniones. – Afirmó una voz masculina que ella reconoció al instante. – Pronto me gustaría venir a hacerles algún pedido para la inauguración de uno de nuestros nuevos lugares.

– ¡Con gusto! – Habló seguro Tom Dupain. – El trabajo que hacemos le garantizamos que es de la más alta calidad, tanto visualmente como en el sabor.

.

Demonios, ¿ellos hablaban muy rápido o ella corría muy lento?

.

– Vaya, supongo que todo lo que sale en revistas no es para menos.

– Pruebe estos macarrones. – Al parecer su madre le estaba ofreciendo algo. – No tienen el típico relleno dulce, estos son de requesón, por lo que el sabor cambia y lo vuelve un postre para una ocasión más formal.

– ¡Son exquisitos! – Ya pensaba que su padre buscaba envenenar a su jefe. – Será mejor que haga mi pedido de una vez.

– ¡Señor Agreste! – Exclamó la azabache que llegó al fin al lugar. Su padre anotaba las indicaciones del peliblanco.

– Buenos días, señorita Dupain.

.

Aquella imagen era muy diferente a la usual que tenía del hombre. A pesar de mantener cierto estatus de vestimenta, esta vez era bastante más casual. Un pantalón gris oxford, camisa blanca con los botones superiores sin abrochar, sin corbata, un saco que simulaba un cardigan en color azul marino de una tela ligera de algodón. Los zapatos tenían un patrón simétrico quitándole el estilo tan formal que podían llegar a tener. Por último, su cabello no estaba peinado hacía atrás, sino que los mechones iban de forma desigual a ambos lados, dándole un aspecto informal. ¿Cómo olvidar los anteojos?, no eran los que usualmente portaba, estos eran de pasta delgada azul, aunque rectangulares como todos lo que tenía.

.

– Bu-buenos días. – Ese cambio de estilo la tenía muy sorprendida.

– Será mejor que se vayan ya. – Les apresuró la mujer mayor. – No se les debe hacer tarde para ir a la reunión.

– Tiene toda la razón señora Cheng. Nos retiramos, más tarde traeré a su hija de regreso.

– Claro. – Asintió el otro hombre bonachón.

– ¡Nos vemos después! – Se despidió la joven del grupo.

.

Apenas salieron del local, subieron a un auto deportivo descapotable. La muchacha torció un poco la boca, parecía que quería verse un poco más joven, pero al notar que este vehículo era de color negro le daba un aire fresco, diferente a uno juvenil. Se trataba de algo más elegante y feroz. _¿Esa era la cueva del lobo mayor?_

.

– No pensé que usted tuviera un auto de este tipo.

– Tengo varios. – Dijo firme. – No está mal cambiar de estilo de vez en cuando, ¿o me equivoco?

– Supongo que no…

– Vaya, pensar que algún día estarás en ese mismo lugar, pero en el coche de tu futuro novio. – Suspiró como si recordara algo. – De alguna forma decir eso me hace sentir sólo…

.

La fémina se removió un poco en su asiento, aquellas palabras no le cayeron bien y podía sentirlo en su estómago.

.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó irguiéndose.

– Bueno, he pensado en muchos sitios diferentes. – Le dirigió una sonrisa fugaz a su falsa novia joven. – Quiero probar algo.

.

 _ **. . .**_

.

– ¿Tiendas de ropa?

– Sé que te gusta la moda al igual que a mí.

– Si, pero… – Hizo una mueca. – Esto no es precisamente el tipo de moda que usted debería ver…

– Aunque no lo creas, los diseñadores como yo no sólo podemos dedicarnos a la _hauture couture_ , también necesitamos hacer diseños que puedan ser usados por varias personas. – Giró su vista a la chica. – Además, estás son tiendas de alta moda. Supongo que no reconoces a la mayoría.

– Emmhh, no.

– Estas son tiendas que se dedican a comercializar sólo prendas de algodón orgánico que se cultiva de las manos de mujeres pertenecientes a tribus de bajos recursos en todo África.

– Sorprendente. – Los ojos cielo se iluminaban con aquel relato.

– La marca Agreste está comenzando a trabajar con los productores de estas telas, puesto que manejan una gran variedad de colores, grosores, estampados, estilos. – Cruzó sus brazos. – Mi empresa quiere buscar una sustentabilidad en el mundo de la moda; buscar una manera de que las altas producciones no dañen el planeta y además sean de acceso para todos, con calidad, buen precio y una estética digna de los mejores artistas de este imperio.

.

Marinette se sentía sin palabras, esto era aún más grande. Aquel hombre quería revolucionar el mundo de la moda, llevando la bandera para mejorar algo que era realmente difícil de cambiar. Tenía conocimiento de que la empresa a pesar de diseñar cosas de piel, lo obtenía de empresas que se encargaban de verificar que la vida del animal fue buena y que sufrieron lo menos posible al ser sacrificados. Además de que nunca hacía uso de las pieles exóticas.

Sólo hubo una ocasión en que usó tres plumas de un tucán, uno que había sido salvado por la propia familia Agreste hacía muchos años, cuando su esposa aún seguía con vida. El animal lo rescataron en el aeropuerto, ya que su hijo vio como estaba por ser metido entre el equipaje de un avión por trabajadores que había sido sobornados. Ese día se supo que Gabriel intervino para que no despegaran. Al momento de entregarlo se filmó que del ave cayeron aquellas tres plumas, maltratadas, sucias y sin algunas secciones debido al maltrato que recibió.

En su siguiente desfile, utilizó aquellos _regalos del animal_ (cómo él los llamó) como una muestra de cómo un animal podía sufrir por la codicia una humana basada en la belleza del pobre tucán. Todo aquello fue una protesta en contra del tráfico ilegal de animales.

.

– ¿A qué tienda te gustaría ir primero?

– ¡Ah! – Fue sacada de ese pequeño trance de recuerdos. – Aquella está bien.

.

Señaló los aparadores de una tienda juvenil donde se divisaban prendas sueltas o muy ajustadas, la mayoría se trataba de playeras o jeans. Montones de accesorios de fantasía deslumbraban en aquellos maniquíes sin rostro, pero si enormes pestañas y labios rojos.

.

– Es bastante bonito. – Señaló el mayor, avanzando al interior del sitio.

– Sí, supongo que esto es sólo algo casual. – Se adelantó, revisando las prendas de la entrada de la tienda. – Es algo que usaría para salir con Alya.

– ¿Quién es Alya?

– Mi mejor amiga, ella se mudó hace una a República Checa por el trabajo de su madre.

– Vaya, sí que es lejos.

– Bastante. – Se quedó apretando los puños sobre un _palazzo_ blanco.

– ¿Qué tal si probamos algo diferente?

.

Continuaron el recorrido por el largo pasillo principal, hasta detenerse frente a una de las tiendas propiedades de la empresa del hombre, una que se especializaba en ropa diferente a la que Marinette podía llegar a usar.

.

– ¿Esto no es para adultos?

– ¿Para adulto, dices? – Sonrió con cierta coquetería el varón. – Yo creo que te quedaría bien.

– N-no necesito que me han cumplidos. – Ocultó sus verdaderos sentimientos con un mohín.

– No es un cumplido, de verdad te quedaría bien. – Los ojos afilados de él se posaron sobre su figura. – ¿O no recuerdas la vez anterior en _**mí**_ estudio?

.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo femenino por completo. Él sabía perfectamente cómo ponerla de nervios, y ahora que tomaba un vestido corto lo hacía más. Se lo extendió causando que una empleada se les acercara.

.

– ¿Le gustaría probárselo? – La trabajadora tenía una voz melosa.

– N…

– Sí. – Respondió velozmente el empresario.

– Entonces venga por aquí con su padre.

– Sí…

.

 _Tonta…_

.

– Es mi novio. – Sujetó el brazo de su acompañante de la forma más posesiva posible.

– ¿Eh? – La mujer se mostró algo asustada. – ¡Pe-perdóneme!

– A lo que venimos, señor Agreste… – Susurró la azabache al que abrazaba.

– E-es verdad. – Rio nerviosamente. – Perdónenos a nosotros, a menudo me confunden con su padre

.

 _¿Por qué te sorprendes?_

.

Marinette tenía una mara cala, una mueca de molestia que, aunque parecía ir dirigida a la chica que los atendió, iba dirigida a su no pareja.

.

– ¡D-de verdad lo siento mucho! – Continuaba disculpándose.

.

Los tres avanzaron a la sección de probadores. El mayor se sentía algo incómodo con la escena anterior, ya que lo estaba viviendo parecía que eso de las relaciones con tanta diferencia de edad no eran lo suyo.

.

– Ha quedado claro lo inapropiado de la situación. – Se decía a sí mismo cubriendo su rostro mientras esperaba sentado.

– ¿Qué está diciendo ahora? – Se escuchó tras la cortina. – Para ser sincera, salir con alguien mayor no supone ninguna diferencia para mí.

.

Pudo escuchar como el mayor resopló un poco, ¿ocultó una risa? ¿O una molestia?

.

– Espero que encuentres a alguien maravilloso.

.

No se escuchó nada más por parte de ambos hasta que la cortina que los separaba fue recorrida. Gabriel vio como Marinette se veía muy diferente a como estaba vestida hacía unos momentos, pero no se comparaba a lo de la última vez.

Se trataba de un vestido azul cielo, en satín. De tirantes gruesos y cuello redondo, con falda doble circular y un cinturón de la misma tela cosido a la prenda en cuestión. Esa ropa, su expresión sobria y su cabello suelto que tocaba finamente sus hombros, la hacía parecer una muñeca francesa de nívea piel sonrosada.

El silencio era incómodo, haciendo pensar a la joven de que realmente eso no le queda bien, que aquella falta de palabras era debido al rechazo que el mayor sentía. Se giró, dispuesta a cambiarse.

.

– Espera, vuelve aquí. – Ella atendió las palabras sin pensarlo. – Lo sabía, el vestido no te entallaba bien porque no habías podido subir el cierre del todo.

– E-eso… – Nervios, nervios y más nervios. – N-no se preocupe, ya me voy a cambiar.

– No te muevas.

.

Podía sentir como el hombre removía su cabello para poder ajustarle el vestido. Su piel se erizó al sentirlo tan cerca de ella, tan suyo, tan propio.

.

– Te queda muy bien, Marinette.

.

 _Un trabajo… Eso es todo lo que es._

.

Aun cuando ella tenía frente a sí el espejo, no levantó el rostro. No quería que el diseñador viera su rostro que estaba completamente rojo. Pero para alguien con la habilidad visual de Gabriel Agreste, tan hermoso detalle era extremadamente notorio.

.

– Debería contemplarlo.

– Y-ya lo hice.

– ¿Te gusta? – Susurró al oído de la chica.

– S-sí.

– Tómalo como un regalo.

.

Bajó a la mitad la cremallera y cerró la cortina para que ella volviera a vestirse. Mientras retiraba aquella fina prenda notó el exorbitante precio que tenía. Aunque la verdad eso era algo normal para el mundo de la alta costura en la que su jefe trabajaba.

.

 _ **. . .**_

.

– Señor Agreste, ¿la cita de hoy le ha ayudado con su trabajo? – Ya tranquila, en medio del viaje de regreso habló la muchacha.

– Sí, me ayudó mucho. – Respondió el mayor acariciando la cabeza contraria. – Gracias.

– No me toques cuando te dé la gana. – Retiro la mano masculina de su cabello, buscando no ser descubierta.

.

Aun si aquel hombre estaba siendo realmente cariñoso con ella, eso no significa que la viera como algo más. Para él seguía siendo solo una estudiante de instituto que no estaba a la altura de las circunstancias.

.

– ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

– Como el _"adulto"_ que soy, pensé en ir a un comer a un buen restaurante, pero no suelo ir a ese tipo de sitios. Así que mejor dejo de fingir que sí lo hago. – Rio por lo bajo. – Creo que deberíamos ir a un lugar que me gusta visitar

.

 _ **. . .**_

.

– ¿Un paseo por el río Sena? – Se sentía un poco decepcionada pues la pequeña embarcación en la que iba era de turistas.

– Si, un paseo por el río Seno. – Se recargó en el barandal del barco. – Cuanto ya no puedo más suelo venir aquí a contemplar el paisaje de la ciudad.

– Entiendo.

– Este río fue el que permitió que Paris surgiera y siempre es maravilloso ver el comienzo al pasar por la _île de la Cite_. – Señaló a la derecha. – Ya vamos llegando justo a esa parte.

– Realmente es maravilloso…

.

El cabello de ambos se mecía con el viento. La vista y el sonido del agua siendo movida por el casco de aquel vehículo era bastante agradable, pero las risas y comentario de un grupo de jóvenes que estaban en la proa del barco les llamaron la atención. Se estaban tomando fotos, jugando entre ellos y contando varios chistes, bromeando uno con el otro.

.

– Que envidia… – Marinette sostuvo su cabello para poder verlos. – Parece divertido.

– Sí… Ehmm… Bueno. – El mayor se mostró un poco afligido. – Divertirse así es más apropiado para gente joven como ellos. Lamento que hayas venido aquí con alguien tan mayor como yo. Te hubiera gustado venir con un novio más joven, ¿verdad?

– ¿Por qué? – No lo soportó más. – ¿Por qué dices algo así?

.

Estaba molesta con las afirmaciones que llevaba haciendo su jefe con respecto a la diferencia de edad. Se supone que el propósito de aquella cita era representar una pareja de ese tipo y no estarse lamentando por tonterías así. ¡Estaba harta!

.

– ¿Cómo se supone que debe ser un novio, una persona maravillosa? – No le importaba actuar así con su empleador, estaba muy enojada. – ¿A qué viene de eso de querer venir aquí con un novio?

– ¿Señorita Dupain?

– ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! – Observó la cara de sorpresa del mayor, ¿por qué estaba diciendo todo aquello? – Lo siento, por favor olvida lo que dije. – Dirigió su vista a otro lado, no quería verlo.

– Sí, es verdad. Lo siento mucho. – Gabriel sonrió para ella. – Te he estado tratando como una hija y sin pensarlo te he estado hablando como un padre. El que debe de pedirte perdón soy yo.

.

La joven sostuvo su puño justo sobre su pecho, le dolía. Era evidente que en tan poco tiempo esa admiración quería ser superada por algo más fuerte, más grande, algo que le estaba dando miedo. Sentía que era devorada desde lo más profundo de su ser. Se le estaba yendo de las manos.

.

– ¿Señorita Dupain?

– No tienes intención de hacer nada como mi novio, ¿verdad?

.

Gabriel dio un paso hacia atrás, pero ella con rapidez lo tomó de la camisa para jalarlo hacía sí misma. La mano del varó cubrió la boca femenina. Los ojos de Marinette se cristalizaron, las lágrimas amenazaron con salir violentamente.

.

– Eres una niña. – La seriedad lo invadía. – Y no quiero ultrajar a alguien como tú.

.

No dejaría pasar su oportunidad, su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos.

.

– No subestimes a los jóvenes.

.

Tomó la mano que la retenía y justo mientras pasaban debajo del _Point Sain Michel_ besó la mejilla del adulto, rozando con entusiasmo los labios con un dejo de sabor a tabaco. Pasaron aquella zona que no les permitía ver muy bien. El diseñador cambio de postura.

– ¡Eso que has dicho ahora ha sido genial! – La mirada de la becaria era de incredulidad. – Realmente esa frase es ideal para crear algo. Puedo usar todo esto muy bien.

– Entonces… ¿podemos dar por terminado el día?

– ¡Sí! – Esas sonrisas exclusivas para ella eran realmente brillantes. – Ha sido muy útil, creo que seré capaz de diseñar algo bueno.

– Tengo hambre, quiero pastel. – Se encaprichó debido a lo alterada que se sentía.

– ¿Y esa será tu comida?

– Es lo que me apetece.

– ¿Quieres algo de la cafetería de aquí?

– Llévame a algún lugar con buenos postres.

– Uhmm… – Sacó su smartphone. – Deja busco en Google.

.

 _Es una relación extraña, pero hasta ahora no ha cambiado…_

.

 _ **. . .**_

.

– Buen trabajo el de la semana anterior, papá. – Habló Adrien parado sobre el marco de la puerta de la oficina de su padre.

– ¿A qué viene ese cumplido sarcástico? – Gabriel leía varios documentos que sostenía en sus manos.

– Nada, sólo me asombra que tu nueva _musa_ sea Marinette y no Tikki. Tus gustos cambiaron muy drásticamente.

– ¿Insinúas algo? – Levantó la mirada irritado.

– Tú dirás. – Rio cínico el menor pasando. – Nathalie me pidió que te dejara esto. – Le arrojó un papel arrugado. – Diviértete con eso, yo regreso a Italia. Nos vemos en dos semanas.

.

El de cabellos plata lo observó salir, para luego abrir el papel que citaba un nuevo trabajo. ¿Eso era un chiste? Su sonrisa lo delató, no le desagradaba tanto. Tomó su celular de la mesa y mandó el mensaje pertinente.

.

 _ **Continuará…**_

.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

.

Y medio siglo después este fanfic tiene actualización ;w; Tarde más de un mes, pero es que fue realmente difícil adaptar las situaciones de una ciudad japonesa (donde sucede el manga) a Paris (donde sucede la serie y el fanfic). Aunque debo de decir que el capítulo más complejo será el siguiente ._. Sólo serán dos capítulos más y un epílogo.

¿Qué opinan de Adrien? ¿Les gustaría saber qué hace estudiando en otro rancho? :v Podría hacer un oneshot sobre eso si me lo piden XD Se los dejo a su opinión :B ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! ;)


	4. Prohibido

Creo que este es el capítulo más complicado de escribir y por eso he tardado tanto eweU ¿Sabían que Francia modificó la división de sus departamentos desde el 1 de enero de 2016 y sus nombres se volvieron oficiales el 30 de septiembre? Tuve que releer varias cosas porque la info que tenía la saqué en mayo Xd Well… Disfruten el capítulo owo)/

Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad intelectual ni similar, pertenece a Thomas Astruc y ZAGTOON. Lip Smoke pertenece a Mai Nishikata.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _ **LIP SMOKE**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO III**_

 _ **PROHIBIDO**_

 _Quiero saber los verdaderos sentimientos que se ocultan al otro lado del humo._

– ¿A qué se refiere con prohibido?

– _Bueno… No tengo una idea clara._ – Respondió el hombro del otro lado de la línea. – _La idea que mejor me han dado es la de realizar algo que vaya en contra de reglas o normativas estandarizadas._

– ¿Y eso cómo se supone que se transmite a un diseño?

Marinette sentía muchas dudas sobre esas inspiraciones del mayor y no propiamente porque dudara de que le funcionaran, sino todo lo contrario. Quería saber cómo, aquel que admiraba, lograba transformar algo tan abstracto como una escena en un conjunto de ropa de tan alta calidad.

– _He conseguido una reservación en un sitio muy lindo al suroeste de nuestro querido país._

 _ **. . .**_

Tras varias horas de viaje llegaron al municipio de Cazaubon en el departamento de Gers. Toda aquella zona, cercana del bosque de las Landas, era bien conocida por ser un centro turístico con aguas termales, siendo este su primer atractivo para las personas.

Siendo más específico, había arribado al _Barbotan-les-Thermes_ , un sitio de aguas termales exclusivo y con paquetes en pareja que buscaban prevenir enfermedades y tratar ciertos padecimientos.

La jovencita estaba sorprendida cuando su jefe le pidió de forma tan _descarada_ a sus padres que le dieran el permiso de ir con ella y otros trabajadores del _atelier_ en el que llevaba tiempo laborando; aunque la verdad es que lo que le desencajó la mandíbula es que sus progenitores no pensaran ni un segundo para aceptar. Es por ello que pasaría dos días en aquel spa de alta categoría, todo pagado por Gabriel Agreste de primera mano.

Hasta donde su investigación por internet le llevó, supo que los tratamientos más baratos de aquel sitio rondaban los 340 euros y con eso sólo se refería a los servicios más básicos.

– Vayan por aquí. – Les indicó el director de las aguas termales que era amigo del rubio platinado. – Es un gusto tenerte aquí, Gabriel.

– Es un placer venir a visitar este maravilloso lugar nuevamente junto a algunos de mis empleados.

La pequeña azabache sintió una ligera punzada en su pecho, pero no podía decir que eran algo cuando solamente estaba en ese sitio para ayudar a inspirar a su jefe.

– Lo que necesites, puedes pedirlo. – Le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice a su amigo de negocios.

– Muchas gracias, Serge.

Los varones se despidieron a la entrada de una de las habitaciones del spa. Los parisinos voltearon a verse, pues era imposible lo que estaba sucediendo, pero según la nota que otro de sus trabajadores dejó, esa habitación la compartirían ellos. Sin más opción, entraron para notar que el cuarto a pesar de ser el mismo, estaba dividido para dos personas. Las camas estaban en zonas un poco separadas, pero eran lo suficientemente grandes para que ambos durmieran en una sola.

Decidieron ignorar el hecho de compartir espacio y se prepararon para toda la ruta en el spa que les esperaba. Lo primero sería hacer un poco de ejercicio para sudar un poco, que las toxinas comenzaran a salir de sus cuerpos

La primera en cumplir con el ejercicio fue Marinette, por lo que ella regresó a cambiarse la ropa deportiva por un traje de baño de dos piezas que era necesario para las siguientes sesiones. Se cambió lo más pronto que pudo, para salir cuando su acompañante iba llegando a la habitación. Agradecía al cielo que fuera una norma general el que debían de usar una bata cuando se movieran por el lugar, así él no vería su cuerpo joven.

Al llegar al sitio asignado notó que era un cuarto con sólo una cama un poco diferente, tenía la forma del cuerpo de una persona y sobre ella estaba colocada una manta plástico que sobresalía de la misma. Sus fosas nasales fueron inundadas por el aroma a tierra mojada mezclada con pasto recién cortado, ello provenía del famoso barro de aquel sitio, uno que decían que tenía propiedades benéficas para el cuerpo. Ella no era precisamente una chica que cuidara demasiado de su salud, pero si deseaba tener un buen aspecto, procurarse era un punto necesario para ello.

Notó que con ella estaba una mujer que apenas parecía sobrepasar los 30. Le comenzó a dar instrucciones y, siguiéndolas al pie de la letra, fue atendida con calma. Ya recostada en la correspondiente cama fue cubierta con el barro cálido, ideal para que no fuera un golpe térmico de su piel aún caliente por el ejercicio

Durante los veinte minutos que se mantuvo con el barro y envuelta en aquel plástico, su mente se quedó completamente en blanco por primera vez desde que había conocido personalmente a Gabriel Agreste que no abandonaba ni un solo segundo su mente. El placer que sentía por tan buena atención la llevó a relajarse tanto que por poco y se duerme en ese sitio, de no ser porque su tiempo ahí terminó.

Bajó de ahí con ayuda de la misma mujer, quien la llevó a una pequeña regadera donde pudo quitarse lo que se había quedado adherido a su piel.

– Ahora la llevaré a su tina.

No supo muy bien a que se refería, pero no dudo en seguirla. Apenas se iba amarrando la bata cuando notó que de la puerta de al lado iba saliendo aquel que la había llevado a ese sitio. Él sonrió de buena manera al verla tan relajada, con el cabello recogido de forma desordenaba hasta la parte más alta de su cabeza. Para la franco-china fue un golpe directo al corazón.

Cada uno caminó junto a su respectivo guía por el mismo camino, un largo pasillo en donde se veían arcos divididos justo por la mitad; bajo ellos había un par de puertas que daban a pequeñas habitaciones, con tinas llenas de agua sulfurosa. El aroma a azufre era algo evidente en el ambiente, pero no era penetrante o molesto por lo que ninguno parecía irritado.

El par de empleados se detuvo en el mismo arco, uno en cada una de las puertas. Avanzaron sin decirle nada a sus compañeros, pero Marinette no pudo evitar detenerse un momento para ver cómo era que el mayor entraba primero a su habitación asignada, posteriormente entró en la suya.

Ingresó al agua y tras unas indicaciones que no prestó atención fue dejada sola, con la puerta cerrada.

Su mente estaba imaginando cientos de cosas pues al otro lado de la pared se encontraba el hombre de sus sueños, sólo portando un pantaloncillo. ¿Sería ajustado u holgado? ¿Él también estaría pensando en la chica de al lado? Las ideas y preguntas invadían a su cerebro que parecía fulminado, no sólo por el calor de aquel sitio.

– ¿Qué me está pasando? – Se dijo a sí misma introduciéndose un poco más al líquido ligeramente amarillento. – No debería de pensar cosas así, creo…

Estaba teniendo un diálogo en voz alta con ella misma. ¿Treinta minutos en esa habitación le bastarían? Después de esto ya no tendría más momentos a solas, por lo menos no hasta que regrese a su hogar.

– No me desagrada el señor Agreste y… Yo misma sabía que tenía sentimientos por él. – Su cuerpo se tornaba rojo por la bilirrubina en su sangre y la temperatura. – Quiero que él me vea como una mujer, no sólo como su empleada que lo ayuda en sus locuras. Deseo que él pueda darse cuenta de lo que yo siento y que me tome enserio. Vamos, no soy una niña que no sabe que es lo que quiere en la vida. ¡Claro que lo sé!

Suspiró. Ya no podía ocultar que lo que sentía por el padre del chico que hace unos años le rompió el corazón, era una simple atracción o admiración barata. Su corazón latía con sólo tenerlo en mente. Sus piernas temblaban al sentir la mirada del hombre posarse sobre ella, viéndola de forma honesta. Su mente se volvía un caos cuando lo tenía junto a sí.

Ese hombre, que prácticamente le doblaba la edad, se había vuelto parte indispensable de su vida, una razón más de despertar cada mañana para continuar viendo al frente sin agachar ni un poco la mirada.

– Pienso que él no se ha dado cuento de mis sentimientos, después de todo él me sigue viendo con ojos de que soy una estudiante. ¿Qué haría si se los dijera? ¿Los aceptaría? Aunque la verdadera duda es si los correspondería…

Estar enamorado de cualquier persona siempre resultaba difícil y algo peligroso para el corazón. Uno siempre querría ser correspondido, pero eso sería imposible, las cosas en el mundo no podían ser tan simples. Además, el ser humano está hecho para aprender de sus errores; encontrar a la persona destinada para el resto de los días, no debía ser un juego tan simple.

Aunque todo aquello sonaba desesperante, podía convertirse en la mejor aventura de la vida de cada persona. A fin de cuentas, para encontrar a esa persona primero debías de encontrarte a ti mismo y eso era algo que Marinette estaba haciendo al lado del diseñador de modas. Ella nunca habría pensado que su trabajo ideal era no sólo diseñar ropa, sino ser la inspiración de alguien más; convertirte en su musa, en participar activamente para que esa persona mejore en sus habilidades y logre avanzar en el mundo tan cambiante.

No podía estar más feliz y complacida con las oportunidades que la vida le había otorgado desde pequeña. En cada etapa de su vida existían las cosas positivas y las negativas, pero de todas había logrado salir con algún tipo de enseñanza, y esta no sería la excepción.

Con una enorme sonrisa comenzó a juguetear con el agua de aquel pequeño sitio en el que se encontraba, hasta que la campanilla que indicaba el término de su tiempo. Frente a ella apareció la misma mujer.

– Ahora debe darse una ducha de agua fría para cerrar sus poros y eliminar los residuos. – Le entregó un panfleto. – Aquí le indica cómo usar los productos que se encuentran en el baño de su habitación.

– Gracias.

Salió de ahí, no sin antes girar su mirada en dirección a la puerta gemela a la suya. Seguía cerrada y si sus oídos no le fallaban, ninguna campana sonó del lado contrario, donde estaba él.

Su boca se torció un poco, sabía bien que permanecer mucho tiempo en las aguas termales terminaba siendo contraproducente a la salud, aunque se alivió un poco al notar que la misma empleada que la atendió a ella estaba entrando al otro sitio. Apresuró el paso para llegar antes al cuarto compartido y no tener que interrumpir el tratamiento de su acompañante.

Apenas entró se metió con todo y traje a la regadera. Torpemente tuvo que leer lejos de esta el documento que le dieron, aquel que no había prestado atención. Se alejó del agua para colocarse el exfoliante, espero un poco y se lo retiro con cuidado. No era algo muy complicado, después debía de aplicar en todo el cuerpo loción o crema, de acuerdo a como su piel resintiera el tratamiento. Lavó su cabello que ya había mojado y tras ello decidió que estaba tan limpia como esperaba.

Extendió su mano para buscar la toalla que presionaba contra su cuerpo para secarlo. Realizó lo mismo en busca de su ropa, notando que por las prisas no había metido ninguna.

– Señorita Marinette. – Escuchó que Gabriel la llamaba al abrir la puerta de la habitación.

– E-estoy saliendo del baño. – Necesitaba buscar que hacer para cubrirse o armarse de valor para pedirle su ropa. – Ya salgo.

– No se preocupe, con calma.

Miró por todos lados. Colocó la bata sucia y su traje de baño en el cesto de lo que pedirían que lavaran en el hotel, mientras en una de las repisas de ese mismo baño, tomó una bata nueva, un poco más larga que la que había estado usando esa mañana.

– Listo, puede pasar. – Ella tenía la cabeza baja.

– Gracias. – Pronunció el hombre rozando sus manos con uno de ella.

Apenas escuchó que la puerta tras de sí se cerró, fue a la búsqueda de su ropa para poder vestirse, después de eso tomaría una siesta. Aun cuando no había hecho la gran cosa, se sentía adormilada por esas mismas actividades.

 _ **. . .**_

– ¡Marinette! – Una voz femenina gritaba su nombre mientras la zarandeaba en la cama.

– Para. – Chilló irritada. – Trixx, detente.

– ¡Huy! Disculpe princesa. – Se retiró la castaña riendo.

– Deja de ser tan infantil. – Intervino molesto un moreno de ojos verdes. – No pareces de tu edad con esa actitud.

– Es bueno ver que al fin llegaron. – Gabriel observaba desde atrás como era la relación de sus tres empleados. – Por cierto Plagg, tenemos que hablar de cómo se distribuyeron las habitaciones.

– ¿C-conmigo? – Palideció ante las palabras de su jefe. – ¡Trixx fue la de la idea!

– ¿Algún problema jefecito? – Rio ocultando lo evidente. – Así comenzará a ver lo _prohibido_.

Las mejillas de los que se hospedaban en aquella habitación se encendieron, mientras que la del otro varón era de un desconcierto total.

– Vayamos a comer todos.

Los tres adultos comenzaron a retirarse de ahí, dejando a una desorientada jovencita que no entendía que era exactamente lo que había sucedido en ese momento. Suspiró sentándose en la orilla de la cama, tocando su pecho del que casi salía su corazón, esto parecía una hermosa tortura que estaba dispuesta a vivir.

– Marinette… – Trixx la llamó, pero no respondió nada.

La ojiazul simplemente se levantó y siguió a los demás enmarcando su habitual sonrisa. No saldrían del lugar, pues por el tratamiento que se había realizado sería mejor que su piel no recibiera los rayos del sol.

El restaurante de aquel sitio se caracterizaba por la comida de origen orgánico, con bajos niveles de grasas y sales que podían perjudicar el cuerpo. A pesar de esos cambios, la comida seguía siendo deliciosa, ¿o podía tratarse simplemente del hambre que todos tenían por el viaje y la llegada temprana? Después de todo ninguno había desayunado.

Aquella comida a pesar de verse ligera, estaba llena de suficientes proteínas y carbohidratos para hacerlos sentir con gran energía. Lo más llamativo de todo fue el postre que tenía forma de un conejito blanco que se resguardaba en un enorme pasto; al comerlo tenía un relleno de mermelada de fresa y los detalles del cuerpo estaban realizados con chocolate.

– Señor Gabriel. – La chica extendió su mano a la comisura del labio. – Tiene un poco de fresa.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver como ella retiraba aquel producto del rostro masculino sin ningún miramiento. Las acciones de ella eran demasiado naturales. Para cuando Marinette se dio cuenta de cómo estaba reaccionando el resto, ya era muy tarde, había realizado una acción que deseaba, pero comprendía que no era precisamente la mejor a los ojos de otros.

– Gracias. – Gabriel tenía una mirada algo lasciva. – Se te ha acelerado el corazón, ¿no es así?

– Bu-bueno… El lugar, las ropas, el que estemos juntos en la misma habitación… E-e… ¡Sólo es eso!

– ¡Esto puedo usarlo!

El peliblanco sacó de su bata una pequeña libreta, comenzando a realizar algunos trazos simples que de apoco se iban transformando en figuras femeninas y algunas masculinas. Para la azabache, era la primera vez que podía observar cómo era la transcipción de una idea abstracta al papel; aunque aún le falta observar el paso del papel a la tela.

Sin importar mucho lo que le rodeaba, se quedó mirando fijamente a aquel hombre que se había vuelto indispensable para su corazón. Lo observaba trabajar con mucho entusiasmo, hasta podía comprarlo con un niño pequeño que realizaba de forma animada un dibujo de su familia feliz.

Se estaba enamorando demasiado de ese hombre mayor, algo tan rápido que se volvía peligroso…

– Y dime, pequeña Marinette. – La pelirroja de Trixx se acercaba demasiado a la ojiazul. – ¿Qué ha pasado desde que no estamos aquí?

La mayor sujetó de las mejillas a su compañera de trabajo quien intentaba liberarse de esa pequeña prisión, o por lo menos girar sus ojos antes las preguntas tan directas que estaba recibiendo.

– Ayuda, Plagg… – Pronunció la chiquilla, pero el personaje había huido directo a la barra de ensaladas para robarse el queso que estaba por ahí.

– Vamos, ¡habla! Él no lo notará. – Señaló con la mirada al anciano que no percibía nada a su alrededor. – Confiesa.

– N-no ha pasado nada en particular…

Dejó de estrujar sus mejillas y la tomó de la mano para salir de ese sitio.

– Iremos a las piscinas del lugar a hacer ejercicios aeróbicos.

– Bien. – Respondió el canoso sin prestar demasiada atención.

 _ **. . .**_

– Parece que te gusta mucho que el señor Agreste te esté pidiendo ayuda periódicamente.

– N-no es nada de eso. – Aunque estaban en medio de una rutina de bicicleta estática bajo el agua, su compañera seguía buscando hablar sobre fu jefe. – Cobro mejor que si sólo trabajase como becaria en el taller.

– Y hay otras maneras de que no trabajes más. Je, je, je, je… – La sonrisa lasciva daba a entender un sinfín de cosas.

– No sé a qué te refieres.

– ¡Oh, vamos! – El instructor le reprendió por subir la voz demasiado. – A leguas se nota que te gusta.

– ¡Él no me gusta! – Ahora era a Marinette a la que reprendían. – No es como que haya química entre nosotros, o algo así.

– Tal vez tengas razón. – Suspiró volteando al frente, en la posición adecuada de los ejercicios. – Después de todo, él siempre ha dicho que no le pondría la mano a una de sus preciadas estudiantes.

– ¿Eh?

– Aunque, ¿lo dirá en serio?

– ¡Un aplauso! – Pidió el hombre que llevaba la clase. – ¡Con esto terminamos este pequeño taller de aeróbicos!

La más joven le daba vueltas a las palabras que Trixx le había dicho, aunque esta última sólo reía maniáticamente por ver lo evidente.

Se tomaron de las manos para salir, notando que en la alberca contigua estaban Plagg y Gabriel nadando un poco; en cuanto las vieron, les hicieron una señal de que se verían en la salida de aquella zona.

– Que coincidencia. – Inquirió el moreno.

– Ja, ja, sí. – Respondió su contraparte.

– ¿Y el señor Agreste? – Interrumpió la hija de los Dupain-Cheng buscando al hombre de su interés.

– Podríamos decir que se quedó en remojo.

– Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Se nota lo viejo que es.

– Parece que ya todos están aquí.

El de cabello platinado salió con una pequeña maleta colgada de su hombro y la típica bata que todos estaban usando. A la menor de ellos el dio un vuelco el corazón, a pesar de verlo ya con un peinado más relajado, el observarlo con el cabello aún gotendo y siendo intentado de acomodar en su habitual forma, le daba un estilo fresco y varonil que no podía ser inigualable con otra persona.

A pesar de que aún no eran ni las cuatro de la tarde, el jefe de todo había decidido regresar a su habitación para trabajar en la versión digital de los modelos que estaban en su mente y el papel de recién, es por ello que el resto de la tarde la pasó con sus superiores hasta que decidieron ir a beber.

– Recuerda no andar muy tarde por ahí. – La de expresión zorruna seguía jugueteando con el tema _prohibido._ – En serio, no andes fuera de tu habitación mucho tiempo.

– E-está bien.

– Ya deja de molestarla. – Plagg golpeó en la cabeza a su compañera para luego sacarla arrastrándola por el pasillo.

– ¡No lo olvides Marinette!

– ¡Qué te calles, dije!

Ignorando lo que estaba pasando en aquel sitio, la franco-china entró a la habitación que compartía con su jefe. Algo que llamó su atención desde el momento en que abrió la puerta, fue que todo el sitio estaba inundado por una fragancia a vainilla y música; la melodía que sonaba era una nueva versión, con más instrumentos, de las _Cuatro Estaciones_. Quería asomarse por la curiosidad de saber cómo era que se inspiraba, aunque seguro no era lo más adecuado.

Sacudió la cabeza y pesadamente comenzó a caminar al lado que le correspondía, pero ¿y si se asomaba sólo un poquito?

– Se-seguro que no pasa nada. – Temblaba mientras abría un poco la puerta que los separaba.

– ¿Pasa algo señorita Dupain?

El peliblanco estaba sentado en el piso, dejando de lado la bata y sólo estando con un pantaloncillo mal acomodado de tal forma que permitía ver su ropa interior. Estaba fumando un puro, algo que no parecía ir demasiado con su imagen del momento. Tal vez era parte de su ritual de inspiración.

– Eh… Bueno, sólo quería ver cómo era que usted… Bueno, no… ¡No puedo dormir! – Se rasacaba la nuca. – Si, eso.

– ¿Estás segura? – El varón observó su pantalla para ver la hora. – Aún es muy temprano, ¿no crees?

– Si, bueno… Es que el viaje… Y quiero aprovechar bien temprano el mercado local.

– Ya veo. – Se acomodó para apagar el tabaco. – Bien, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que te de sueño, pero estoy trabajando por lo que no puedo hacerte compañía. – Se colocó sobre los hombros una camisa que tenía cerca. – Pasa.

– Con permiso.

Apenas dio un paso dentro de esa sección de la habitación del hotel, sentía como si se encontrase en un sito completamente diferente. Sus sensaciones estaban inundadas por el ambiente diferente.

Tomó asiento en la cama del mayor. Olía igual que la suya, no tenía precisamente algo especial como el resto del lugar. Bueno, sólo le quedaba conciliar el sueño teniendo a su enamorado a un par de metros de distancia, aunque… ¿Podría comenzar alguna? Después de todo él estaba trabajando. Pero eso no quitaba que estuviese interesada en saber si podría ponerle _un dedo encima_. ¿Qué era lo que en verdad pensaba ese hombre de ella?

Se trataba de un hombre maduro, viudo, con un solo hijo que crio desde la adolescencia hasta hace unos años que partió a Italia para realizar sus propios sueños. Una persona a la que no le hacía falta el dinero, pero que tenía ciertas carencias en la vida, dejando todos sus esfuerzos a su trabajo de alta costura. ¿Podría ella entrar en su desgastado corazón?

¡Tonterías! Aún si ella pudiera estar con el varón, el ser alguien importante, alguien que tuviera una parte de la vida de ese hombre, se trataba de un deseo egoísta y egoísta, por sobre todo. Ella sólo podía ser una fuerte fuente de inspiración para alguien así de talentoso.

– Iré por agua.

Volvió a levantarse de la cama, esta vez en dirección al tocador de la habitación donde se encontraban un par de botellas de agua. Tras lavarse un poco la cara, tomó una de las botellas que cayó de sus manos por la sorpresa de tener a Gabriel detrás de ella, viéndola atentamente por el espejo.

– También quiero algo de agua. – Rodeo la cintura de la chica para agarrar la botella que había caído en el lavadero. – Es bueno tomar algunos descansos.

– Lo siento.

– No te preocupes, aparecí sin decir nada. – La mano del más alto se posó en su cabeza olía con suavidad. – Tu shampoo huele muy bien.

– E-es de arándado… – Apretó sus manos contra la pieza de mármol a modo de controlar sus nervios. – Mi madre me lo compró recientemente.

– Incluso tú usas cosas adorables. A veces parece que te molestan.

– No. Son dulces, y eso es genial.

– Señorita Dupain, no tenemos que actuar como _profesor_ y _estudiante_ , se acerca demasiado a la realidad. – El peliblanco se alejaba de ella. Parecía un rechazo sutil.

– Pienso que no somos nada de eso. Nosotros hemos trabajado juntos por ya varios meses, y eso nos ha permitido tener una relación más cercana.

– Bueno, es importante saber que no me odias. – Regresaba hacía el escritorio donde estaba trabajando. – Por cierto, lamento hacerte hecho que me ayudaras nuevamente. Esta será la última vez.

– ¿Eh?

Esto parecía ser más que un rechazo, sentía como si la repudiara al decirle aquellas palabras.

– Gracias a ti pude generar muy buen material.

 _ **¡No quería que fuese la última vez!**_

Sin pensarlo, se arrojó hacía su jefe, sujetándole las vestimentas de forma torpe, estando a punto de caer por la falta de equilibrio de ambos.

– ¿Señori…?

– ¡Me niego! ¡Si no me vuelves a contratar, te demandaré por acoso sexual! – Para tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperada.

– ¿Qué? ¡No digas esas cosas! – Estaba boquiabierto. – ¡Si te vuelvo a pedir ayuda tendrás que estar más tiempo con este viejo!

– ¡Pero quiero estar con este viejo! – Tras soltar el agarré, él se giró para contemplarla estupefacto. – Eres consciente de ello, ¿verdad? Tú sabes que no soy una _estudiante_ o una simple _empleada_ , soy una… _**Mujer**_.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, pronto alguien irrumpiría su lugar. Tomó a la azabache de la muñeca y la arrojó a la cama para luego entrar él. Cubrió a ambos con la manta. Debía de evitar que notaran que eran dos personas en un mismo sitio, por lo que terminó abrazándola contra su cuerpo lo más fuerte posible. Las respiraciones rápidas de la fémina se convertían en escalofríos que recorrían todo su cuerpo cada que golpeaban contra su pecho.

– ¡Señor Agreste! – Trixx entró gritando con una botella de licor en mano. – ¿Ya se tiró a Marinette?

– ¡Vuelve aquí estúpida zorra! – Plagg también apareció con la ropa deshecha. – No vengas a molestar con tus estupideces.

– ¿Cuáles? – Se mostró indignada. – ¡Yo sólo digo puras verdades! Ellos se quieren coger el uno al otro. No sé qué demonios esperan. Y eso que los metí en una sola habitación.

– ¿Qué demonios?

– Ustedes debería de dejar dormir a las personas. – Su jefe los miró amenazante. – Tienen hasta cinco para irse a su habitación si no quieren ser despedidos. 1… 2…

– ¡Carajo!

El moreno tomó a su compañera de bebida y corrió lo más rápido que pudo mientras la arrastraba con todas sus fuerzas mientras la mujer le gritaba que era un aguafiestas que no quería a otros felices.

Para Gabriel que se encontraba atento de lo que hacían ellos, en cuanto escuchó que entraron al cuarto del frente, retiró la manta que estaba sobre ellos junto a un enorme suspiro.

– Lo lamento mucho, señorita Dupain-Cheng. – Ahora él era el más nervioso. – Sólo pensé que no sería bueno que alguien nos viese juntos aquí. A-aunque creo que esta situación no es precisamente la mejor.

– Yo… – El rostro de Marinette se encontraba rojizo.

– Y yo, me he dado cuenta de todo. También te tengo cariño, pero no creo que nuestros sentimientos sean los mismos. – La mirada mayor se desviaba. – Aunque te quisiera… Debido a mi posición, nunca podría decirte mis sentimientos.

– ¿E-es porque soy una estudiante de instituto o porque trabajo en uno de los _atelier_ asociados?

– Ambas.

– Dicho de otro modo, te importan demasiado las apariencias. – El ceño femenino se frunció. – Eres un cobarde.

Para el dueño de las empresas Agreste, esta era la primera vez que alguien menor, con menos experiencia y tal vez menor conocimiento de la vida, lo estaba llamando de esa forma sin medir sus palabras. Esto era una tremenda sacudida a su persona.

– "No puedo confesar mis sentimientos ya que otros me verán como un aprovechado por mi posición social" o "una estudiante pertenece a un mundo completamente diferente al mio". – Iba soltando una tras otra. – ¿O qué tal? "Las personas creerán que sólo es por las apariencias y se burlarían de mi". ¿Estás pensando que es demasiado para ti? Los mayores son taaaan patéticos.

– Eso y esto son dos cosas diferentes. – Intentaba defenderse. – Cuando seas adulta, lo comprenderás.

– No tengo intención de entenderlo. – Sus delgados brazos comenzaron a rodear el cuello masculino. – Ahora mismo, sólo quiero estar así contigo.

Lo acercó con ferocidad para besarle, pero este respondió alejándose con brusquedad a modo de evitarlo consiguiéndolo exitosamente, aunque la consecuencia fue un pequeño tirón de su cuello y los brazos de la chica.

– Eso ha sido muy atrevido por tu parte.

– Muchas gracias. Aunque fallé.

– Dios mio… – Suspirando se sentó a la orilla de la cama, sin dejar de ver a su compañera. – Eres una _mujer_ espléndida.

– Ja, ja, ja, ja… Voy a conseguir que te olvides de tu posición, señor Agreste. – Esa sonrisa era espléndida.

– Lo espero con ganas.

Acarició el cabello azulado de la jovencita que ya comenzaba a cerrar de a poco sus ojos cielo. Si calculaba bien, ya serían cerca de las tres de la mañana, por lo que era natural que ella tuviese sueño. Él también debía de dormir.

– Que chica más problemática…

Cuando al fin ella cayó dormida, tomó un par de mantas del armario de aquella habitación e improvisó una cama de piso junto a donde su _musa_ dormía con calma.

Probablemente ninguno despertaría temprano para asistir al mercado local y llevar recuerdo a sus familias. Bueno, después vería cómo solucionar ese pequeño detalle.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

¡Oh si! Al fin actualicé este fanfic ;_; Sufrí muchísimo con este capítulo ya que en el manga original iban a un _onsen_ y claramente no viajarían hasta Japón sólo por un par de días XD Así que tuve que buscar opciones en Francia que se adaptaran un poco al concepto que quería que se entendiera :3 Así que tras mucho sufrimiento, lo conseguí XD Si gustan buscar información sobre los lugares que mencioné, en la red se encuentran con mucha facilidad :D

Me emociona saber que sólo queda un capítulo más y su epílogo para que termine esta historia y pueda continuar con tranquilidad otras que están en publicación 3

Disfruten mucho este capítulo que fue de +4000 palabras D: Espero que el próximo sea todavía más largo y les encanté ;w;)/ Gracias por su apoyo incondicional y el esperar por tanto tiempo para una actualización decente :'v Los amo 3 ¡Buen día a todos!


End file.
